In The Nature of Daylight
by Xellion
Summary: A series of smutty ramblings from Ed's pov and Roy's pov about their life together. Yaoi MXM WARNING: Don't like don't read!
1. Part I: Friction

**A/N: I do not own FMA. This is yaoi boyxboy ect.**

Friction

By: Xellion

I have started to hate the feel of the city on my skin. That itchy closeness of strangers and the smell of the bread shop in the distance. As the sound of my own uneven foot steps are drowned out by meaningless small talk; all I can think about is returning home. The only thoughts passing through my head are the ones about tonight. My imagination decides to run wild and produce the most mouth-watering images of the man I was returning home to.

His hot hands on my skin, those intense deep-blue eyes that almost appeared black and that sensation of being completely filled that I never seemed to get enough of. The only reason I ever put up with Central was for him. Roy could never stand the country, there's too little for him to do out there. He'd be like a cooped up dog. He always asks me if I felt like I sacrificed even more just for this; and even though I had I could never tell him that. He would just feel guilty. I couldn't have him getting all depressed on me, I knew exactly what I wanted from him and there was no room for distractions.

Even as I walked through the streets to his posh house (pompous rich bastard) I wondered exactly what I was getting myself into. I knew of course what the answer was. I had known all along, I wasn't stupid. I wanted this, I had requested it…demanded it almost. That we be together even at the cost of whatever it was we had before. I suppose we could have been considered colleagues; but I never dared to use the term '_friends_ 'when I spoke of my past relationship (if there had ever been one) with Roy Mustang.

There was always this uneven tension between us, a gap. And always this insatiable need to fill it with something. Oddly, we chose sex. I remember every detail of the night he took me; I recall moaning and screaming…the wonderful feel of his breath on me, the pain and pleasure of my virginity being given away. Everything. I often ponder what Roy might think if he knew how I committed this to my memory. I don't believe he would care at all. Maybe I am wrong about that, but who's to say really? There are some nights when he's so cold to me; it's hard to have faith in him.

One minute he loves me endlessly and the next he's a total bastard. Perhaps, loving is just hard for him. That's what I like to think. He spent so many years cooping up what he felt to protect himself from ever being hurt; he doesn't know how to handle anything. I finally reached the door at last, my fingers traced across the metal with my flesh hand before turning it. I gasped at the surprise waiting for me, he must have gotten impatient. I quickly closed the door to observe what was clearly for my eyes only. Roy lay on the couch, still fully clothed but his hand was on his cock, stroking fast and hard.

His eyes were closed and he hadn't even undressed from work yet. Even his boots were still on which was very unusual for him. He almost always left them at the door; that could only mean he was turned on by the time he had gotten home. I grinned wondering what he had been thinking about to get him so worked up that he couldn't possibly wait a second longer. He was panting harshly, he sounded close to the edge and he still hadn't noticed me.

"Edward….nghh!" I blushed slightly when my name slipped by his lips. He must have been really lost in bliss by now. I started taking careful quiet steps toward Mustang, making sure he didn't hear me. But I knew when he was this disoriented; a fire truck coming through the wall couldn't have distracted him. His hand started moving faster, frantic, seeking that blinding blissful pleasure. "Ahh…." He gasped; his back arching off the couch. I was sweating by now in my own anticipation, and I felt like I would release on my own just by watching him. My flesh hand reached down of its own accord, grinding against my rock hard cock. Sadly, I still had mine trapped in my leather pants.

I tried my hardest not to make any noises at all, I wasn't used to being this quiet. I loved screaming Roy's name when he pounded into me, and he loved hearing it. I started getting a nice steady pace going, while controlling my urges to cry out. I continued to watch him with wide eyes, his body shaking with spasms of sheer pleasure. Then he froze, his climax tore through him and his white essence seeped from the tip of his cock, trickling down his hand. He still panted hard, trying to catch his breath. I dropped my hand, still painfully hard.

I waited for him to notice me, still glued to the motions of his perfect pale thin fingers as they zipped up his military-issued pants. Finally I saw his eyes shift over to me. He couldn't miss me, I was standing about a foot from the sofa, and the expression on his face was priceless. Roy looked about ready to jump out of his skin.

"Edward…? When d…when did you get home?"

"Approximately fifteen minutes ago," I smirked cleverly.

"So you saw everything?"

"Didn't miss a beat." I confirmed. I walked over to him, putting a sway in my hips, something I only did for him. He was beyond mesmerized with me now. Good. That was the way it was supposed to be. He was **mine**. I straddled his hips, grinding myself into him "You should have waited, Colonel." He smirked back at me, and there was a fire in his dark blue eyes. Pure lust.

"You should know me better than that, Fullmetal."

"Oh I should?"

"Yes, I'm the _stallion_ of Central, remember?"

"You're a bastard!" I whacked him playfully, but he quickly turned the tables, literally. Before I knew it, I was underneath him being kissed breathless. This was the Roy that loved me, the man that held onto me even though I often felt broken. He set aside my sins, even though he could not set aside his own. This was the side of him people never knew, and would never see. I felt privileged because he opened up to me, but still. He was so distant. I tried my best to let go of it.

**A/N: Fin. Tune in for part two.**


	2. Part II: Distance

**A/N: I do not own FMA. This is yaoi, boyxboy ect. Thanks for the reviews!**

Distance

By: Xellion

"Please……please Roy..!" I loved hearing Edward beg. We were still on the couch where he had discovered me, but that was far in the back of my mind. I was latched onto his neck, sucking, hungrily, leaving marks in my wake. My left hand was trapped between us, stroking his groin and he arched his back for more contact. I smirked softly as his hands, both metal and flesh clutched at my back desperately. He wanted more, so much more.

And I was more than willing to give it to him. I pulled away from his neck and started stripping him of his clothing but he halted me. "B-bed…." He gasped out, still panting breathlessly.

"I can't wait that long…"

"Roy…it's like sixteen steps and a sharp turn to the right….please….I really don't want to do it on the couch again…it hurts my back…"

"Fine…but I'm not carrying you..."I got up and he did do, resuming our ravenous kissing as we went up the stairs. We stumbled into the master suite, collapsing clumsily onto the bed; I let him remain on top of me. Usually I dominated him, and I liked doing that, but lately I felt bored of it. So I decided then, without his knowing, that I would allow him to ride me. Just for tonight. Edward continued shedding my clothing.

He got frustrated with my military jacket, which he always did. He gave a little growl before finally succeeding in getting it off of me. I continued watching him with a lusty expression, as he tore off the white collared undershirt and went at my pants like a ravenous badger. He pulled my erection out of my underwear, the only piece clothing on my body now, and placed his mouth around it. There were no hopes of holding back the groan that escaped my throat into the open air.

I saw a smile on his lips as he went down further, and all I could think about was his mouth surrounding me. I let my eyes slide shut, and the bliss took over my brain. My breath hitched as his tongue swirled around the tip and I dared to open my eyes again. The sight alone made me want to climax, Ed had my cock deep in his mouth, and his flesh hand wrapped around the base. "Oohh…God, Edward! I can't wait…." I pleaded but he didn't pull off. No. Instead he continued to suck and bob his head up in down, driving me mad.

I found myself bucking into that hot mouth of his, loosing myself entirely. He had gotten so talented lately, I knew he was doing it to please me and that just made it hotter. No one ever worked harder than Edward Elric when it came to impressing me. And tonight, I was thinking he just might do that. I moaned again and finally he pulled off before I got to close to my climax. I was about to turn us over but he placed both of his hands on my chest, stopping me. Granted, I could probably still take the shrimp but I let him have his chance to speak.

"What were you thinking about at work..?"

"This is a really bad time to be asking that question, Edward…I'm hot, sweaty and horny….I'm in no mood to talk.."

"Answer or you won't get anything at all." I sighed at that tone, knowing he meant it.

"Fine fine…I was anticipating tonight….we haven't….fooled around in a while. I was trying to distract myself from thinking about all that damn paperwork Hawkeye left me from last week…and I just got to thinking about the last time we fucked.."

"The last time we did this I was on top, riding you….did that turn you on?" I smirked at him and nodded. He stripped his pants and boots off before removing his shirt, cursing when he struggled for a moment. It never ceased to amaze me how he would sleep in the same clothes for days but then strip down in a matter of moments when it came to sex. He lowered himself down, and I felt the head of my cock pressing against his entrance. I shuddered again, and Edward decided he would tease me, slowly moving back and forth, grazing the head of my erection against his puckered hole.

"D-don't tease…"I said through gritted teeth. He did that a few more times before finally bringing his hips down, and his entrance surrounded my cock at last. He was still so tight; I threw my head back in response, crying out. Edward didn't hesitate to start riding me, he never held back any more. There were times I wished that he was still that innocent virgin boy I used to know. I later found out it was just an illusion and Ed was just as perverted as I was. If not more so. It wasn't long before thoughts like that started becoming meaningless.

The grinding of Ed's hips was so perfect, my own meeting against them in a flawless symbiotic fashion. I watched him through heavy lidded eyes; his own beautiful gold orbs squeezed shut as his hands rested on my chest for support. I didn't mind the feel of his cold automail against my skin, I never did. Edward was already panting and sweating, trying his hardest to outlast me. I reached up and pulled his golden locks out of the hair band, allowing them to cascade around his shoulders. He was so beautiful, especially like this, riding me hard and fast seeking out his climax.

It wouldn't be too much longer for me either; I was nearing my edge already just watching him. I reached my hand down and started stroking his cock, his moans echoed through the room at my touch. My name falling off his lips with every single thrust he gave. I never tired with that mantra either, I loved it…because I knew what it meant and how it would end.

"Oh God!! Oh Roy! Roy, please…please! Faster! Faster!! Roy! Fuck me…!" I moved my hand, placing a palm on each of his butt cheeks, roughly bringing him down onto my erection. His back arched and he screamed again and again until finally he shattered. His breath hitched and he came, his juices spilling between us. I followed moments later, burying myself deep inside with one final thrust.

And then he ruined everything. With three words. "I love you…."

**A/N: Fin. Tune in for Part three. Again, Thanks for the reviews! Cookies for ALL!!**


	3. Part III: Waste

**A/N: I do not own FMA. This is yaoi, boyxboy ect. Thanks for the reviews!**

Waste

By: Xellion

I held my breath for a matter of two seconds. It must have been the longest two seconds of my life. I had to will myself into believing that inhaling would be a good idea right about now. I choked on my tongue; I felt a trickle of sweat roll down my forehead. And I wasn't sure if the sweat was attributed to the mind-exploding orgasm I just recovered from or if it was because Roy Mustang's navy blue eyes were boring holes into my brain.

People say the eyes are the gateway to the soul. But all I could see was Roy's mind ticking away, trying to figure out how this had happened and why…and if he could have prevented it. He was three more seconds away from throwing more barriers between us, and there was nothing I could do to stop him. I was helpless, absolutely helpless. Because I had been naïve enough to believe that he loved me. That the bastard Colonel was capable of feeling such an emotion.

And all I knew now was that everything between us was all for not.

It was all for not.

Finally. I inhaled. And that one sound seemed to shatter the moment that had been frozen in time. He broke away his gaze and I had never felt more free. My brain switched to autopilot and before I knew it I was dressing and packing away clothes, Roy's singular question: _what are you doing?_ Fell on deaf ears. _Where are you going?_ Away. I should have never agreed to stay with him. I allowed myself to become distracted from my one goal in life. Retrieving Al's body. I shut the suitcase and began storming out. I was done. I was through. The only thing that mattered was the one piece of family I had left.

And just as I reached for the door handle, perfect pale fingers held a vice grip on my flesh wrist, which also held tight to the suitcase. I looked up to meet those eyes again, and this time I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Please don't go.."

"Why not…? You obviously don't feel the same."

"It's not that I don't, Edward…"

"Than what is it..? Why are you holding back? You're always holding back! You're scared, Mustang. And it's really starting to piss me off!" Before I could spew insults from my mouth he kissed me, his tongue deep in my mouth, effectively silencing me. I tried to push him away, to fight him off, but he still held tight to me, refusing to let go. And I broke. I broke beneath him like a shattered vase when it topples off the nightstand, roses and all. When he finally tore us apart we were both gasping for air, and his eyes were finally filled with an emotion. And emotion that filled me to the brim with warmth.

"I don't want you to leave." He said sternly, and he meant it.

"Well you certainly don't want me to stay…say you love me, or I'm on the next train to Risembool." He said nothing, nothing at all. I waited and waited, and he looked like he was trying to form the words, but they just wouldn't come. "You're an ass, Mustang." I ripped my flesh arm from him and stomped off. I took the first train, just as I said I would. I sat in the back of the train, curled up with my head rested against the window. "Stupid Mustang…."I murmured, my breath fogging the glass.

I was so tired and sore already, I didn't really want to make this trip but it would be worth it if Roy realized my importance in his life. I was heading back to Al now, I shouldn't have left him all alone with Winry, I wondered what he had told her by now. My hope was that he didn't tell her anything, Alphonse was good at keeping secrets unless he thought it would benefit someone by letting the cat out of the bag. And as far as I saw it, telling her I was sleeping with Roy would not benefit anyone. Least of all, me.

I leaned further against the cool glass, staring at the passing farms tiredly. Before I knew it I was drifting off into a peaceful dreamland, where everything was perfect…

A few hours later I was abruptly awaken by the sound of the train horn; I sat up, stretching wide. I took my things from the compartment above and got off. Stepping onto the platform, I felt guilty. And for an instant, I wanted to go back to Central, but I quickly changed my mind, there was no way to turn back anyway. At least not until the next train came and that wouldn't be for hours. I sighed and walked off the platform without any other thoughts about Roy.

I wandered out of the train station, down one of the long dirt roads; there was no possible way to get lost in Risembool. It was nothing but country for miles and miles. So I had no difficulty finding my way to Winry's house. I stood on the porch for a while, she hadn't seen me coming down the road, and I was still having a few fleeting second thoughts about being here. Finally I stifled them and knocked on the door. No sooner did I raise my hand, did it fly open. Alphonse beaming at me, before I could even stutter out a hello the suit of armor hugged me.

"Brother! I'm so happy to see you! How have you been?!"

"I-I've been okay Al…you can…let go, you're squeezing me!!" finally he released me and I panted for a moment.

"I thought you were in Central, with the Colonel?"

"Al! They could hear you!! Keep it down." I looked around suspiciously.

"Who? No one's here but me. Winry and Pinako went to the market to pick up some things for dinner tonight."

"Oh…well I'm glad," I chuckled nervously. Alphonse stepped aside to let me in.

"So why are you here?"

"Roy sort of pissed me off, so I'm staying for a while…"

"What did he do…?" Alphonse asked curiously.

"I told him…I loved him and…well…he didn't say anything."

"Maybe he was in shock?"

"Yeah I thought that too, but then I confronted him about it, and still nothing…"I sighed "I don't think he feels the same at all…"

**A/N: Fin. Tune in for part four.**


	4. Part IV: Torn

**A/N: I do not own FMA. This is yaoi, boyxboy ect. A quick note, I would very much like to thank all of you who have reviewed thus far: sheyann,SoulSister, Taranova, TheLupineRebel, Gabryell-P-, VermilionValentine, Nizadiyh and Torean! Thank you soooo much! Especially Torean, I love her writing! Hugs and cookies for all! Oh and hot yaoi sex of course.**

Torn

By: Xellion

Two weeks.

I couldn't even tell you how I survived those two weeks. They were long and insufferable. And every time I attempted to call Edward at the Rockbell's I would either chicken out or wait long enough for him to answer and hang up on me. There was only one clear choice to make and it was to head down to Risembool. But I couldn't just leave; I was expected to stay at my desk unless something urgent required my attention. But technically, Edward was urgent. A priceless prodigy to the government. The more I thought about this, the more I agreed with my own thoughts…the more I knew I had to go get him.

But it had to be perfect; for once I completed every piece of worthless paperwork that needed immediate signing. Then I told Hawkeye I would be out for an extra day, just before the weekend. I wasn't needed on weekends anyway. And late on Friday night I took the last train, lights whizzing by. I was so damn tired, and my wrist was actually in pain from all the writing. I sighed, for once I was dressed in some regular clothes, if felt nice to be out of the uniform, even if it did look good on me. I looked out the window, my thoughts focused on Edward.

I couldn't believe it had been two weeks since he spoke to me…I suppose I deserved it. And as I rode in the train, I knew that I was not welcome in the Rockbell house. And so my efforts to sway Ed into coming back to Central were probably meaningless. But that wasn't going to stop me, I was a determined man. And no matter how I tried to convince myself that I wasn't falling in love with the FullMetal Alchemist, I knew that wasn't true.

No…it wasn't true at all. And I'll never know why I faltered to tell him that. Because in truth, it should have been all too easy. But it wasn't. Thinking was not really helping me at all, it only served to twist the not in my stomach tighter. I rested my head against the window, and before I could fight it, sleep was taking me without much effort at all. And I dozed off into the land of sleep, where none of this mattered…

_A groan escaped my lips. Oh God what was that unbearable heat…? Feels so good…God yes…my eyes opened and for a moment my sight blurred, but when it came into focus I saw Edward. His long locks of golden hair falling over his left shoulder as he sucked on my cock, hungry and filled with lust. My back arched when he took more of the hard organ into his hot mouth, fists clenching the sheets. I was no longer capable of thought at this point. I tried to watch, but the pleasure was so mind numbing, I wasn't even able to keep my eyes open. I reached a hand down and ran my fingers through his hair, the strands felt like silk. _

_I briefly wondered what shampoo he used, but then I decided it didn't really matter. I could always ask later. Right now I was only focused on one thing: release. Apparently Edward was determined on that too; he didn't let up on his teasing. With one hand wrapped around the base of my cock, he swirled his pliable tongue around it, moaning. It was only then that I realized something…both of his arms were entirely made of flesh. This had to be a dream. _

_He even looked….older. But I didn't really care about that. I just concentrated on what it was he was doing to me. Those full lips taking in my tip, his hot silken tongue wrapping itself around the flesh of my hard pulsing cock and the moans making his throat vibrate every time he swallowed it. I couldn't help but greedily beg for more. And then, he broke away, licking his lips. God I needed him, right now. I rolled us over and he squeaked in surprise. I grinned in absolute triumph when I realized he was naked too. _

"_Damn…"I murmured, stroking myself a bit just before wrapping Edward's perfect legs around my waist. I leaned forward, preparing to enter him and fuck him until he was screaming my name. _

"_Roy….please….please..."he begged, his amber eyes smoldering with want. I did not have the strength to deny him. I pushed my stiff erection into him. "Ohh…fuck….yes!" he bucked against me the instant I was inside. From that moment one we were a mess of heat, sweat and tangled moaning bodies. I was rough this time, slamming into him every time I thrusted my hips forward. Edward didn't seem to mind, his hands were clutching the sheets, his eyes clenched shut as he moved his lithe body against mine. _

_I watched him, as I almost always did when we were doing this. "God! Roy! More! More!" I trailing my hand down and stroked him in time with my thrusts. I knew that neither of us would last much longer at this rate. And that was when I had an epiphany…_

I awoke upright with a gasp as the train's horn wailed to announce that we had reached our destination. But when I looked out the window, I was relieved to see the Risembool train station. I stood up, still catching my breath after that crazed sex dream. I was thankful to be wearing loose pants as I walked off the train and retrieved my luggage, which was really just a large suit case. Even as I walked out of the station and began the road to Edward's house I was well aware that this could not possibly end well for anyone, especially me. I traveled down the dirt path, suitcase in tow, fixing my tie with my free hand.

I was not enjoying the erection standing proudly in my pants, trying to will it away wasn't really working either. Edward was right; I was a dirty old pervert. _Okay Mustang,_ I thought silently in my head,_ you've gotten out of worse situations. A boner is nothing._ I walked faster; I just wanted to get this over with. Apologize as quickly as I could and then ask for the bathroom. That would probably make Edward suspicious….really suspicious. He was a prodigy after all, and he didn't get that title for nothing. Ed liked to play the jester, but I knew that he was not a fool. I sighed as I looked up and saw the door of the Rockbell's house; I truly was not welcome here.

I could almost feel the house exuding a dark vibe towards me. I took a deep breath and knocked. I waited…and waited. Until, to my surprise, Edward answered the door. He was in a towel. Nothing but a towel. _Why?!_ Regardless of his state, I kept a perfectly straight face. Sometimes I was extremely thankful for the military's training I had undergone years ago. This was one of those times. For a moment we just stood there. Staring each other down. Edward was the one to break the silence.

"What the hell are you doing here Mustang?"

"I came….to apologize."

"Well you're too late." He slammed the door in my face.

**A/N: Yay, another cliff hanger. I apologize for keeping you all so long. I promise the next chapter will make up for it 8D!**


	5. Part V: Pieces

**A/N: You guys are so wonderful! Twenty five reviews and counting! Thank you. I would like to note that I am thinking about a phone sex scene. It is half inspired by Torean and half inspired by this doujinshi I read where Edward was hiding in a telephone booth and Al was his cover. It was really strange, but I'm not entirely sure how I will set that up yet, so I've put it on the shelf for now. Also, anyone who hasn't gone scouring the internets for EdxRoy doujinshi, my advice is that you STAY AWAY FROM IT. And not because it's bad or anything, because it isn't. Most of the authors have really beautiful art, but the plotlines are almost always brutally sad! They always make me cry! **

Pieces

By: Xellion

Stupid Mustang!

He had the worst knack for coming to the wrong place at the wrong time! My heart was beating heavy in my chest, slamming into my ribcage with a thump each time. I stayed against the door as he begged for me to open it. I wouldn't…I couldn't! How he hadn't noticed my rock hard erection behind the thin towel, I will never know. I felt so needy for him, I wanted him. I almost didn't even care if he loved me back; I just wanted to have sex! I tried to calm my breathing, but it was no good! I knew he wouldn't go away either. It was a good thing everyone else was gone. Because there was only one way to solve this.

I opened the door.

"Get your ass inside."I said with anger still very much present in my voice. "This does not mean I forgive you." I pulled him down into a rough kiss before he even had time to speak. I started pulling at his clothes; some part of me realized that he wasn't in uniform. And it somewhat dampened my mood, but not enough to make me stop. Roy helped, by tossing his clothes aside. I pushed him back onto the couch when he was at last, naked. Staring at his ivory skin made me hungry for him, I had been dreaming about this non-stop since I left.

"W-what the hell are you doing Edward?"he asked, his voice was full of confusion, but also lust.

"What does it look like? I'm gonna fuck you Colonel." I said with a growl before tossing away the towel. I straddled him, his erection was pressing right into my entrance. "F-fuck…"I slammed myself onto his thick cock. I wasn't on top for very long. Mustang's self-control snapped like a twig. I couldn't help but smirk, I remembered how when I had to almost force him to fuck me the first few times. Now, all I had to do was tease him and he tumbled. It was so very easy.

But he didn't slam into, or fuck me rough like the last time. It was slow, almost painful. It frustrated me, and made me want to take control, but….at the same time; I wanted him to control me. So I held back, allowing him to decide everything. When he finally thrusted into me, however, I couldn't help but arch against him. "Ah Roy! More….more!" I begged before I even thought about it. Not that I could do much thinking anyway. My brain had stopped contemplating things as soon as he was stuffed inside me. I was sure I could try thinking, but it really wasn't worth the effort.

I cried out again as he finally began pounding into me. It felt so damn good; pleasure was sparking into every nerve. It made my legs shake and my arms tingle, and fireworks exploded behind my eyelids. Mustang kept hitting some spot deep inside that made me melt underneath him. I couldn't stay angry at him anymore, I had already forgiven him. I didn't care if he loved me or not, I just wanted him to keep fucking me like this, and never ever stop. No one could torture me like this, and I knew that. I was beyond obsessed with him, whenever I fell apart; he was the only one who could put me back together again. Sure, maybe some of the pieces didn't quite fit right…but being with him…it made me feel whole anyway.

Mustang's hands held my hips firmly and his own moved seamlessly with a perfect rhythm. I had just noticed his lips kissing all over my neck, it felt good but I knew that he didn't normally do that. He was….worshipping my body. It was strange because, I wasn't sure if I really liked it. He was being soft and gentle with me as if I would break underneath him. "Damn it…..fuck me harder!"I ordered.

Roy obliged, at long last and started thrusting into me. It felt so good; in that single moment the only thought in my head was absolute pleasure. Before I knew it, more moans and other various noises left me. I felt my stomach twisting into knots, over and over, coiling up like a small spring inside of me. I eagerly wrapped my legs around his waist, causing Roy's erection to hit that spot inside that drove me crazy. He smashed into it, again and again. I was seeing fireworks behind my eyelids, every time.

And then that spring exploded. I released so hard, my body was shaking with the force of it. He followed a few seconds later. Both of us were panting, and totally exasperated. Distantly, my mind was aware of a barking dog. And, only distantly, did I think that it was Den. I groaned and nuzzled into Roy. The gears in my head were slowly beginning to turn again, and that's when I realized. "Oh Fuck! Roy get off! Get off! You have to go right now!"

"What? What the hell, Ed? You're throwing me out?"

"No! God damn it! If Winry finds us like this….God she'd kill you! Get off, get off!"I shoved him off and barely had time to pull some jeans on. "You can go out my window, up stairs."I gathered up his clothes and threw them into his arms. I pushed Roy up the stairs "You can get dressed up here, call me as soon as you get to a hotel!"

"A hotel? Does Risembool even _have_ a hotel?"

"Yes, you ass! It's not too far from here, it's called the Red Swan. Now go, go GO!"I slammed the door in his face and ran down stairs just in time for Winry to open the door. "Hiiii!"my voice raised about six octaves. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it.

"Look at all the tools I found!" I sighed in relief as she said that.

I was off the hook.

**A/N: Bwahaha. **


	6. Part VI: Simple

Simple

By: Xellion

**Parts were written and corrected by Torean! Thanks again. I apologize for this taking so long, I got into a major depression and slump during school. Please enjoy and thank you for reading and reviewing.**

I was at the hotel, waiting. Edward told me to call him, and I would have, had he given me Winry's number. It was getting late outside, I noticed, the light dimming in the empty room as the sun descended beneath the horizon. Had he forgiven me? I seriously doubted it, for Edward Elric could be, and often was, as stubborn as a mule. I was getting impatient to hear from him. Terribly lonely, too. As I realized these feelings, the phone on the nightstand rang, drawing me out of my lonely stupor.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hey, I'm sorry, I forgot to give you the number before you left…I was more concerned about getting caught."_

"I understand that, Edward," I said, my voice trailing off as I gathered my own thoughts, "but it makes me wonder."

"_Roy, are we gonna have phone sex or are you going to psycho-analyze me? Seriously, what sounds more interesting?"_

"Edward, you say you love me…and I believe that, honestly I do. But if you claim to love me so much," I said, pausing to pick out the exact words, "then why haven't you told everyone about us?"

"_You'd lose your job! Are you nuts, Roy?"_

"Oh, bullshit. There are plenty of people in the military who are…_that way_."I put an implication on the last two words; I never liked using the word "gay". It felt like an insult. I loved Edward because he was Edward, not because he was male. I had been with plenty of women, but none of them, not one even compared to the feeling I had with him.

"_Name one."_

I fell quiet at the accusation. I couldn't think of one single person.

"Look, it doesn't matter," I said a few moments later. "If we really love each other, then everyone should know."

"_I don't know about that, Roy. There's enough going on already. Don't you think we would just be adding to the drama? Things are simple between us…being with you is the only time I ever feel normal. I want tp enjoy what we have, while we can."_

"No, things are not simple between us, Edward. Things between us are anything but simple. Here's how _not_ simple it is. We mix about as well as oil and water: I'm older then you, I'm your superior, we're both State Alchemists, your brother is trapped in a suit of armor, and you're missing an arm and a leg, _and_ we like to fuck each other senseless. Yeah. Sounds like the perfect couple to me."

"_Now you're just making excuses. Come on__**,**__ you know none of that matters, right?"_ I went silent again, his words hushing the boil within me. Maybe it didn't matter. We certainly never talked about any of it. And honestly, I felt normal around him too. He had no judgments against me, and I had none against him.

"I think you're right, Edward. None of it matters. Maybe I am just making it more complicated than it is."

"_Good, then we're agreed. Ready to have phone sex now?" _I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Well I'm not even hard."I replied just as lustfully. I heard the pleasure in his voice,and I knew he was already stroking himself, arching on his bed.

"_Oh Roy…" _he whimpered, _"Please…please fuck me…I need you inside me." _I bit my lip; his dirty talk was making me stiff. Damn he was good.

"I'm already in you, you're moaning beneath me, begging me to go harder."

"_Oh yes…!" _He was breathing heavily already; I heard him shift around a bit and I smirked.

"You're on your hands and knees now and I'm taking you from behind." He gasped sharply and I knew he was teasing himself with his fingers now, thrusting them into his entrance.

"_Please…please…oh Roy! It's…it's not enough! I need…I need your cock!" _He was whining in desperation now; he already sounded so close to release. _"That's it, I'm coming over! Pretending isn't enough."_ And he hung up. I stared at the phone blankly. I was almost saddened; we had barely gotten started.

About five minutes later, there was a persistent knocking at my room door. I got up and answered, smiling at the sight of Edward. He was very flustered.

"Clothes off," he said. His hair was long over his shoulder, the bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat. He was breathing hard, cheeks brightened to a delightful pink. He stared at me, biting his thin lips. "_Now!"_ I let him in and closed the door, stripping myself of my garments quickly, while he did the same. As soon as we were both naked, I pulled him into a deep kiss and pushed him onto the bed. His arms wrapped around my neck as our tongues danced and twisted. Slowly, I broke the needy kiss.

"Now what were you saying on the phone…? Something about needing a certain part of me…**?**"Edward blushed as I teased him. Our breaths mingled together, and I looked into his golden eyes waiting for a reply.

"Stop it…I'm not repeating it."

"Why not? You said it before….and it was _so sexy_." His face turned even redder, showing a shade I never thought possible. He bit his lip again as he contemplated his decision to repeat it in person. "I know you're not this shy, Edward. You've said some _interesting_ things to me before."

"I need you, Roy," he said lowly, bowing his head in embarrassment.

"No, that's not what you said," I countered. A heavy sigh warmed my lips as I took Edward's chin in my palm, tipping the small head upward for our eyes to meet. Slowly, I lowered my lips, brushed them ghost-like against his. "Tell me," I whispered.

"Roy, please! I…I need your cock in me!"His own words were barely audible. And it was so adorable…and so hot. It made my length twitch in anticipation.

"Good," came my heavy words as I lowered myself onto him, "now you'll get a reward." I pushed my length into him on the first thrust; Edward's whole back arched in a mix of pain and pleasure. I gasped as I moved deeperinto him, his legswrapping tight around my waist as his moans filled the air, lingering with anticipation. He whined**, **pleading for more with primal tones, and I gave it to him.

"P-please Roy!"he called out underneath me, screaming every time I slammed my length into him, burying it completely inside him each time. "Harder! Harder!"He continued to plead for more, his hips meeting mine each time. He was flushed, sweat rolling down his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked up at me; the expression on his face was one of pure lust. His golden eyes were half-lidded, swimming with such need.

I placed my hands under each of his thighs, lifting his legs, so that his calves now rested on my shoulder. I ignored his look of surprise, as this was a position we had not tried yet. I simply gave him a smirk before slamming deep into him again, the noise that came from him this time, was nearly inhuman. His whole body shook and trembled, both of his hands gripped and pawed at the sheets as I sank my cock into him again and again. I had never known my lover was so flexible.

And he was clearly enjoying the new angle, so was I. I held his legs, my teeth gritting. I could feel the pressure building in my stomach, I was getting ever closer. And I knew, from Edward's cries that he was only seconds away. I slammed into him once more, and he came. His insides gripped my length and I moaned hotly, releasing into him.

"Edward…?" I said his name between gasps for air.

"Y-yeah…?"

"I love you."

"I love you too,"he said, smiling sweetly, "ya dumb bastard."

**A/N: Woot. More to come!**


End file.
